roleplay_heroes_and_villainsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunger
Personality Eddy can come off as a kind soul. He usually stays out of trouble and doesn't really bring attention to himself. While working a dead end job at a fast food restaurant, he learned that as long as you just do what others tell you, you can stay out of trouble. Sadly this complete innocent persona can slip away if he gets too hungry. Once the feeling of hunger wins over him, Eddy completely loses himself. He starts acting paranoid, skeptical of everyone and completely irrational. His movements and thoughts become unpredictable, even for himself. He also gains certain urges he finds extremely hard to control. Backstory The sound of an empty stomach, growling and asking for food could be heard in a dark, seemingly empty room. "Mommy... I am hungry." A kids voice asked with barely enough strength to be audible. "I know sweetheart. But you have to try and stay strong. Mommy promises that everything will be over soon." The quiet sobs of the kid slowly got stronger, as his voice rose. "B- But I am hungry! I want to eat!" "Ok Ok... Just... Be quiet sweety." The mother waved her hands around trying to find something. Her hand reached towards a box which seemed to have different kinds of construction tools inside of it. She managed to get out a pair of pliers from the box. Holding them in her hand, which shook like a weak leaf on a spring tree, she slowly closed her eyes. In the next instant, a nasty sound of cracking could be heard, while the mother gritted her teeth hard enough to make few of them break. "Here, Eddy. You can have this." The boy slowly reached his arm forward, when he felt something warm and slightly wet be placed inside his palm. At first, he got scared and was gonna ask what it was, but at that point, it made no difference for him. He shoved whatever he just got in his mouth and started chewing. After a few seconds a sound of swallowing could be heard coming from the boy. "....." "More...." The boy's eyes narrowed as his pupils dilated. His arms started to shake as he took a step forward. "Eddy... Wasn't that enough?" "I WANT MORE!!!" The boy's shout was loud, too loud for a kid his age. Then noises from outside of the room could be heard coming closer. After those sounds followed a loud banging on the door. The mother let out a slight shriek as she quickly tried to find a place to hide. She hugged her kid and hoped for a miracle to happen. That's when she felt a sudden sharp pain in her neck. As if someone shoved a row of nails into her skin. At that point, she couldn't keep her voice down any longer and had to scream out. The banging on the door stopped for a second. After a minute it continued until the door was broken and a group of armed men rushed into the room with flashlights. The first thing that they saw was a bloody body of a woman, laying in a pool of her own blood. The men staggered for a second, trying to figure out what was going on. That's when something attacked the group. Something fast and fierce like a wild, uncontrollable animal. "I WANT MOOOOOORE!!!" Gunshots were echoing through the building for the next 5 minutes before everything went silent.... Resources Money he makes from working at a fast food restaurant. A small apartment and a bike. Equipment and Weaponry A knife he carries with him out of paranoia and for self-defense. Specialisations * Cooking Quirk Type Mutation. Devour. Eddy was born with abnormal quirk. His mouth was slit open up to his ears and had few extra rows of really sharp teeth. His fingernails were also a lot longer and sharper than that of a usual baby. They even damaged his mom during birth and special procedures had to be made to ensure the safety of both baby and the mother. Throughout his life, Eddy found out that he is a lot more hungry than a normal person. His body can eat 5-10 times amount of food that an average person could while gaining no extra fat. His digestive system also works a bit differently. The cells that make up the system can suck in positive nutrients and energy at an incredible rate. They also have the ability to work with other cells of his body by giving them a lot more energy, protein, and other positive components, compared to an average human. This causes Eddy to feel unbelievable hunger all the time. When he tried eating human flesh for the first time, that's when he realized something else about his quirk. He can actually feed off of humans like normal animal meat. He then started slowly experimenting with his stomach and realized that humans weren't the only thing he could eat. He could eat pretty much anything as long as it was organic, be it humans, poisonous animals or insects etc. etc. He has abnormally high resistance to any type of poisons or other "unhealthy" components like ethanol or fat from grilled food that has chances of increased risk of cancer. By devouring humans Eddy gains increase in his physical properties. He becomes faster and stronger, making him act like a fierce animal. Stats: Eddy has incredible biting force of 14 kN. His fingernails can also deal 8 kN of slashing damage. When Eddy eats human flesh he can get a temporary boost to his speed and power. His speed is increased to 18 m/s and his punches (and fingernail damage) is increased to 10 kN along with his lifting strength being upped to 200 kg per arm. His fingernails also grow to 15 cm and become sharp like blades. Weakness Eddy has a giant urge to eat all the time, making him easily distracted or aggressive if he gets too hungry. Also due to his digestive system being the key component of his quirk, a hard hit or damage towards his stomach area can leave him practically helpless and could even potential starve him to death if he doesn't get help immediately. Also to keep up his strength boost, Eddy has to keep feeding on human flesh. Usually, the boost lasts for 3 turns. He then needs to wait 3 turns before activating it again. If he doesn't eat for 6 turns or more while fighting then his base stats get lowered by 25%. He also cannot get a boost from eating his own flesh.Category:All Characters Category:New Age OC Category:OC Villains Category:Villains